Fate Grand Order: Original vs Alter
by YuriChan220
Summary: An ultimate battle of good vs evil. Original Servants Jeanne, Artoria, and Saber face the most powerful adversaries: Super Clones that are known as the Alters.


**Fate Grand Order: Original vs Alter**

**Pairing: Ritsuka (female) x Mash**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: It's time for me to write a "movie" version of this series. My cover is what led me to this. It just looks so epic that I had to write it. XD Forget trying to understand singularities…sorry that was kinda mean…but still. I'd rather be more creative than trying to wrack my brains to research everything. **

**A-anyways! I hope you all enjoy this. **

Servants from all over the world, in different classes with incredible powers and weapons. There are those who serve for good and others who serve for evil. It's not uncommon for battles to rise when it comes to these types of situations. But this one…is a little different. No one ever knew that there could be alternate versions of servants until that day. The day when a group of scientists managed to get DNA from these servants: Jeanne D' Arc, and two versions of Artoria Pendragon: Saber and Lancer. Why would they do this? The very reason for that is because they believe they can create a more powerful version of the original in order to take over the world. They are still servants, so they should very well obey their every command.

All they needed are some strands of hair from these servants. All are blonde hair, which is hard to tell when given these strands of hair, but thankfully, they put them in separate small bags to tell them apart. After getting them into the lab, they put the strands in separate machines and activate the cloning process. They've done several tests before with other scientists. Some were failures, but then, a couple months later, they succeeded, so they went and managed to get Jeanne and Artoria's DNA.

They press a few buttons to start up the machines and then pull the lever when they are ready. The head of the group, a female scientist grins.

"It's working!" she says as she sees the inside glowing in bright white light. "We'll have servants of our own, just as if we have summoned them ourselves!"

The others nod in agreement. It'll be a miracle if it's a success. When the glowing stops, there is steam coming out when the doors open. When it clears, the scientists come closer for a better look. There in front of them are the clones they created, except for one thing: they are a bit pale skinned with silver hair instead of blonde. The Jeanne clone has short hair as well instead of long tied into a single braid. Plus, they are naked.

The head scientist wants to cry with joy. "I-I don't believe it! We did it! We did it everyone!"

"Yaaaay!" her female group cheer.

"Okay, okay!" the head scientist says. "We'll put on some clothes that we made for them and then wake them up to let them know what they are here for."

"Perfect!" her co-worker says. "Right away, boss!"

****Later****

The Alters, as the scientists call them, slowly wake up to find themselves in a strange room with people all around them. They are wearing what seems to be dark clothing. Jeanne Alter is wearing armor, Artoria Lancer Alter is wearing something similar to Lancer Saber's, except the stomach and thighs are exposed a little bit. Her crown is dark and shaped like spikes on her head. Saber Alter is wearing a long black dress. They look around and then back at the scientists who are waiting for them. The head scientist steps forward.

"Welcome, Alters," she says. "My name is Kiyo and this is my all-female group of co-workers. We have summoned you three to help us do one important thing."

"And what would…that be?" Jeanne Alter asks.

"Oh, before we get to that, I'm sure you three don't know each other," Kiyo says. "You, sweetie, are Jeanne D' Arc, but we can call you Jeanne Alter, or Jalter for short, okay?"

"Huuuuh." Jalter raises an eyebrow at the name, but shrugs.

Kiyo turns to both Artorias. "You two are Artoria Alter. But we'll call you in the pretty black dress Saber Alter. And you Lancer Alter. Sound good?"

"Sounds okay, I guess," Saber Alter shrugs.

"I don't mind," Lancer Alter says.

"Good! Now then, if you three don't mind, why don't you show us what you can do?" Kiyo says. "We can take you to a room where you three can test your powers."

Lancer Alter doesn't say anything, as she has the same behavior as her original.

"Fine," Jalter says as she stands up. "It's not like I have any other choice."

"My powers are far greater than yours, Jalter," Saber Alter says.

"What'd you say!?" the Jeanne clone shouts.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Kiyo says. "Now's not the time to argue. We just want to see your powers and how you can help us."

"Help you with what?" Jalter asks. "Why are we even here? What is our purpose?"

"Oh, you'll see, you'll see. Now, ladies? Take them to the stadium."

"Yes, ma'am!" the 5 women nod and proceed to escort the three Alters to a very large, empty room. Up high, there is a large box where Kiyo is standing and monitoring. She has a microphone in front of her and her co-workers are right beside her, working the machine.

"Okay, Alters," she says through the mic. "You may begin when you're ready."

The women press a few buttons and spearman, knights and lions appear before them from the wall. Jalter readies her spear and sword with a grin.

"This will be easy," she says. She thrusts her hand forward and fire comes out of the ground, burning the spearmen alive until they vanish into thin air. "Piece of cake~"

Saber Alter faces the knights, probably 5 of them all charging at once. She gives a huff and lowers her sword. It glows purple and she slashes diagonally upward, striking all 5 of them at the same time. They scream in pain and then vanish into thin air. Kiyo is stunned.

"Most extraordinary," she says to herself.

Lancer Alter turns her stoic gaze at the lions, who roar and growl. They are hungry for food and this human and horse will make a nice meal. However, Lancer Alter doesn't give them a chance. She uses her horse to charge at them and drive her lance at them while it glows fiery purple. She stabs them one by one and they vanish one after the other. Kiyo is certainly impressed by their powerful attacks.

"Too easy!" Jalter declares as she looks up at the spot where Kiyo is and points her sword. "Give us a real challenge!"

"Oh, I will~" the head scientist says. "Here it comes!"

The very large door opens and a big creature comes out. A big, big werewolf, muscular and has sharp talons that can cut anything. The three Alters don't flinch and stand together.

"Yes, that's it~!" Kiyo says. "You three work together as one. Use your Noble Phantasms to defeat this creature!"

"Oh, good!" Jalter grins. "This will be fun…Hey!"

Saber Alter chuckles and slightly turns her head. "Sorry, but I'm going first."

"Who said YOU can be first!?" Jalter says angrily.

Lancer Alter shakes her head in dismay. The werewolf roars and charges at Saber Alter. She successfully dodges it's quick attacks and she slashes upward to cut off its arm. It roars in pain and Saber Alter steps forward. She lowers it as it glows fiery purple.

"Excalibur….Morgan!" she shouts.

She slashes diagonally upward again, sending the purple flames toward the creature. It hits the creature and an explosion happens while there is a large beam going up toward the sky. Kiyo is shocked and happy about this kind of power.

Lancer Alter steps up with her horse and Jalter stomps her foot.

"Dammit!" she curses. "You Saber Faces are so not fair!"

Lancer Alter turns her head. "Think of it as…saving best for last." She turns back to the beast, who still has an arm left to strike. It charges at the dark servant, but she successfully dodges and strikes the creature with her lance, cutting its back.

She then raises her lance and a gust of wind comes out of nowhere. Purple flames start to spin around her lance like a tornado. She then aims it at the creature and the tornado flames shoot toward the creature, weakening it. Jalter steps forward as soon as Lancer Alter steps out of the way.

"Prepare to burn in Hell!" the short haired woman says.

Raising her sword upward, a burst of flames appear around her. She points the sword and the flames go toward the werewolf. It roars in pain, but is silenced by several spears popping out of the ground and stabbing it from behind, piercing it through. The creature disappears and the three Alters turn around to face one another.

Kiyo is impressed. "We've dreamed of creating the most powerful servants…and we succeeded~!" she says to herself.

****Later****

Back in the main room, the three Alters sit together while Kiyo and her 5 co-workers stand before them.

"You worked well, ladies," the head scientist says. "You've proven yourselves worthy. Now you will aid us in world domination~!"

Jalter and the two Alters exchange confused looks.

"Excuse me?" Jalter asks.

Kiyo clasps her hands together. "You see, this world isn't quite…as enjoyable. It's boring with all the peace and such. So I thought it'd be more interesting to make the people bow down to us and with your powers and strength, it'll be ten times easier."

Jalter raises an eyebrow and looks to the other Alters. They shake their heads in disapproval.

"Heh, do you really think we would let you use us like this?" she chuckles as she stands up.

"Hey…we are your masters," Kiyo says. "You will help us in world domination and prove that Alters are stronger than the originals."

Saber Alter stands up as well. "We've proven that already. I don't see why we need you to tell us what to do."

Lancer Alter does the same. "I say we should do this on our own."

Kiyo is surprised by how her very creations are talking to her this way. This isn't part of her plan at all.

"Are you betraying us?" the head scientist frowns.

"Pretty much, yes," Jalter draws her sword. "Let's go girls. Destroy everything."

Saber Alter and Lancer Alter take out their weapons and spread out to destroy the main room and the labs. The scientists scramble to get to safety, but Jalter doesn't give them a chance to make it out alive. She rushes in and kills each one of them that tries to escape. She then sends the labs ablaze to narrow the others' escape routes. There is nowhere for them to run.

She then turns to the head scientist while the other two Alters go on a killing spree. Kiyo backs away toward a wall. She is trapped. Jalter grins evilly and points her sword at her.

"You were…created to do our bidding…!" Kiyo grunts. She doesn't realize she has pressed a button on the clone machine.

"We're not your pawns in your stupid damn game," Jalter chuckles. "We are in control now."

With that said, she slices Kiyo's throat, making her bleed out and is dead within a minute. Jalter giggles and turns around to send the room ablaze, burning the last remains. Pretty soon, the three Alters rush out of the building which was set on fire in the rest of the rooms. The building starts to collapse and then…an explosion happened from behind.

The Alters have escaped and are planning their own world domination. Nothing is going to stop them.

****Meanwhile****

Unbeknownst to the Alters, there is one tube that still remains in one piece despite the explosion. It opens and a small girl wearing a white Santa outfit with black thigh high stockings and little boots on her feet. The small girl resembles Jalter, but has long silver hair instead. She looks around a bit, wondering where she is….and why she's here. She gets out of the tube and notices the wreckage. Shrugging, the little girl decides to head for town, hoping for a place to stay.

**A/N: This is probably most likely going to be 4 chapters long. So bare with me. Hope you all enjoyed this one.**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
